Girls Will Be Girls
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Jemma. Emma's the new student of an ALL GIRLS school that's full of wild, care-free,unladylike young women while she may be a little uptight and need some readjusting which she's about to get. Emma gains friendships she never knew existed and gains a love that could last forever with the towns bad boy, Jay Hogart. Did she mention her roommates Manny,Alex,Paige are crazy?But lovable
1. Queen Of The Neighborhood

"Daddy, don't leave me here." Emma begged Joey, chasing after him to his car.

Behind them was a tall, rich school and dorm, which Joey had just stuck Emma in; an ALL girls and ONLY girls school.

"Emily it's a great school." Joey insisted, opening his car door.

Emma was wearing the school uniform, grey skirt down to the knees, blouse tucked in and a blue blazer jacket.. tie if you wanted to but Emma didn't. She wore her hair in a tight pony tail. Her face was beautiful, flawless, no make up even..though it would be nice of her age to do so to make her shine even more.. but Emma was a different kind of girl, in her last school, she was the smartest girl in there, Miss High and Mighty goody two shoes. Every school extra credit, chess game, club..you name it, she did it.

So why was her Dad punishing her and sticking her in HERE?! Cause he was a cheap car salesman who wanted to sell more junk cars around the city and not look after her. Her mom passed away some time ago so it wasn't an option to stay home while he went off.

This school was atleast 3 hours away from home, and as Joey kissed her head and just opened his car door without another word, she sadly watched him leave.

She crossed her arms and tilted her head sadly, watching him go. She looked down and finally turned, facing the head master that was there all along

"Come on dear, let me show you your room." she insisted.

Emma nodded but scowled as she followed the woman. Mrs H went on about being an independent woman, curvy woman too and bleached blonde at that.. Emma just couldn't take it too seriously. She bared a fake smile and nod when Mrs.H said she was sure Emma would learn some things here.

Doubt it. Word was about this school was that almost all the girls who weren't 'bad' enough for reform school, got sent here. So what could Emma possibly learn here?

"Here's your roon." Mrs H said, opening the door to Emma's new home for the year.

Emma gloomily looked around. It was big sure, but she was sharing the place with Three other girls. She got the very right side and the room was at least spacious and well taken care of. Minus the Justin Timberlake posters all over the left side of the room.

"Oh, here are your roomates." clapped Mrs H, smiling too brightly and Emma flushed.

One girl led them in, she was tall and skinny, baggy beige pants that her fists dug into and she wore big hoops earrings. She had shoulder length raven black hair and dark brown eyes and scowl that could kill, and she didn't seem to like Emma the moment she saw her.

"This is Alex." Mrs H introduced them one by one and in came the next one.

She was a shorter girl, curvy and toned, that she didn't mind to show off with skimpy clothing, Emma had to admit. Some untasteful ripped up jeans that had huge holes in the thighs, and a white tank top that showed off her lower stomach, and belly botton piercing. She had long brown hair and bangs across her forehead. She had the cutest dimples but for the mean time, Emma wasn't so into the smirk she gave her as she eyed her and down like fresh meat that was going to be beaten and cooked up.

"This is Manny." Mrs. H introduced her and the two girls just sat on their beds, Manny grabbed her stuffed pig and played with it as she watched entertainingly.

"I'm Paige." the next girl just openly introduced herself, stepping infront of Emma and wearing too much pink it hurt Emma's eyes.

What was this? Legally blonde?

"E-Emma." the blonde stuttered back, going to shake her hand who giggled a bit as she glanced down at her hand and just flipped her hair, going inside and to her side of the room, opening up her closet.

"Well, you should all get along just great." Mrs H insisted, awkwardly patting Emma's shoulder as she gave her a desperate look to get her out of here.

"Ella, do you like pink?" Paige asked boredly as she scanned her closet and then Emma's body before she wrinkled her nose, "Second thought don't answer that."

ALex seemed to chuckle over by her bed at that, reading a magazine and glancing at Paige with a mysterious smirk.

Emma took a deep breath, watching Mrs. H just wave her manicured fingers and go, closing the door behind her.

"You're more of a yellow girl aren't you?" Paige went on, walking over to Emma who jumped a little when Paige put a bright yellow sweater against her and nodded, "Mhm, you are."

"How old are you, Ella?" Manny asked.

Emma bit the end of her tongue, narrowing her eyes at the girls and especially Alex who laughed again and clearly knew what was so funny.

"My names NOT Ella, it's Emma." she corrected.

Manny boredly tilted her head at Emma, letting her eyes scan her again and Emma felt so naked with these brain dead girls.

"Why are you wearing your uniform?" Manny taunted, arching an eyebrow, "It's Friday."

"Do we not wear our uniforms on Fridays?" Emma asked, tossing the bag on her shoulder, off, and opening it up to scan through it and found her rule book.

Paige snorted, trying to hide her laughter as she shared looks with her friends, "We don't actually _follow _**that **rule book. Girls don't really wear their uniforms here unless you're nerdy, boring or new." she explained.

Emma stuck her nose up, feeling a bit the target they were aiming at making fun of, "I'm keeping it on until tomorrow."

Alex finally looked up from her book and noted, "New and nerdy." she rolled her eyes, "Great."

The bell rang and Emma looked around confused, "What was that?" she asked.

"Dinner time." sighed Manny, standing up and grabbing her cellphone.

"We-we're allowed phones here?" Emma asked, remembering her Dad saying they weren't allowed.

Again, the girls laughed at her and Emma rolled her eyes, staying back. Such rude mean girls.

Alex stopped by the door, looking back at Emma, "What are you doing?" she snapped

Emma heard her stomach growl but shrugged at Alex, "not hungry." she insisted with a small voice, a little intimidated by this one. She looked the oldest too.

"You don't get a say." Alex taunts, "Now get your ass to the cafeteria before the Dean sees your not there. Unless you're sick, you are **always **suppose to go."

"Always?" Emma asked in a mere whisper, looking at Alex in horror.

Alex looked strangely at her but nodded and rolled her eyes again, leaving.

Emma's stomach growled again and she tried to wrap her arms around her stomach to stop it. MAYBE one or two bites of something wouldn't be bad. Now you may ask, did Emma have an eating disorder? Maybe a small one. It was all about control for Emma... since her mom passed away Emma had so much pressure on herself.. organizing things, cooking everything, taking care of her Dad, her homework to do, so when it came to controlling herself, and feeling horrible about herself and maybe felt not as pretty as the other girls in school, YES, maybe Emma DID have a small anorexia disorder. She ate, maybe once a day, and it could only contain fruits or vegetables.. then a small piece of chocolate in the middle of the day so she wasn't too weak or wanting to faint

Which had happened before in her other former school.

Emma entered the cafeteria.. that was kind of like that Harry Potter movie, where the Hogwarts ate. Emma sat at the long table where she saw her roomates and slowly sat beside the empty seat beside Paige-

"Oh no hun, that's my minions seat." Paige informed, not letting Emma sit.

Emma looked around, bug eyed and wondering where to go. She caught Manny eyeing her while she chewed on her fork for her peas and then scooch over for Emma to sit.

"Thanks." Emma mumbled, sitting down.

Manny just nodded and a cook worker from behind Emma laid down a plate of food for her and walked off.

"Did you see MR. O's body today in gym class?" Paige asked the table after two girls joined them.

The one that joined giggled madly, she was a darker skinned girl, with pretty Hazel eyes.

"Whose this?" the other one bluntly asked, staring at some girl who was oddly wearing the school uniform.

Emma stared at her back. Obvious cheerleader type, she could tell by the fake extentions in her hair and duh look on her face.

"This is Hazel." Paige told Emma, pointing to the girl with Hazel eyes, ironic, "And that's Darcy. Guys this is Emma."

Ah, so these were her minions. Not shocking.

Emma looked down to her food as all the girls got into a conversation. Oh no, her favorite.. mash potatoes. But the carbs.. that starch... so unhealthy.

A fork appeared infront of her, Manny giving her a silly look, "Hey coco banana's, you eat it, not stare at it all night long." she teased with a small giggle.

Emma bit her lip nervously and took the fork, and she missed Manny eye her more and see the nerve wrecking challange of picking up the food and slowly eating it.

"Evening girls." greeted Tracker, another teacher who passed through during meals and smirked at his senior class girls.

Emma looked up and noticed he was a good clean cut looking man. Clean shoes, tight belt, nice button up shirt.. she also noticed Manny sit up straighter, boobs rising up a bit more and chewing on her fork again but this time seductively.

Emma blinked with wide eyes. Clearly Manny was the man eater of the bunch.

"Hi Tracker." they all said at the same time, except for Alex, who happily ate her food without a second thought.

He nodded to Emma, "You must be the new girl I heard about, impressive resume." he remembered scanning through it, "Leader of a few environment and math clubs right?"

"Ew." Darcy, Hazel and Paige loudly said at once.

Manny covered her mouth, trying not to laugh and Alex spat out her food a bit, laughing loudy.

Tracker raised his eyebrows, impressed with these girls' manners and gave Emma a 'good luck' look and nod, smirking and shaking his head as he walked off.

Emma's shoulders fell and she awkwardly shifted feeling Darcy and Hazel giving her crazy looks, eyeing her like a freak.

"I enjoy math." Emma declared simply and they gasped as if she had said she loved to kill people or something.

Emma rolled her eyes and let herself eat a bit more.

At night time, the girls crawled into bed, in which Emma braided her hair in a french braid bun and wore her lamb pajamas as she slid into her covers, the lights going off by Paige.

Emma's bed was next to Manny's, who practically wore nothing but a dollface dress to bed.

"Goodnight Paige." Manny sang through the dark room.

"Goodnight Manny." giggled Paige back, and tossed over to the other one, "Goodnight Alex."

"Night Paige and Manny." Alex practically sung and drifted off, "Goodnight.. _Ella_."

Emma stuck the pillow on top of her head, hearing the girls giggle like immature girls and shut her eyes tight and wishing she was anywhere but here with these crazy and unlady like girls who probably had no respect for themselves or another or their future.

How wrong Emma was, and how closed up she'd notice she'd come to be.

_**That girl thinks shes the queen of the neighborhood  
Shes got the hottest trike in town  
That girl she holds her head up so high  
I think I wanna be her bestfriend**_

Rebel girl, rebel girl  
Rebel girl you are the queen of my world  
Rebel girl, rebel girl  
I think I wanna take you home  
I wanna try on your clothes too

_**(joan jett)**_


	2. Meet The Boys

"Welcome back to another great Monday morning of learning again." teased Mr. O, the English teacher.

Emma wore her uniform, as did a few other girls. Her roomates were a bit right that not really a lot of people followed the rules..yet the authority system didn't seem to care enough to make them..

By the way, if this was such an independent school? How come she's had mostly male teachers and only one woman as her teacher?

The class groaned, or giggled a bit, and by this reaction Emma insisted this must of been the Mr.O the girls were gossiping about last Friday night.

The weekend was hell by the way. No one talked to her, not like she wanted to talk to ANYONE, but doing nothing and sitting in a room with no Tv, sucked. She painted her nails atleast twice this weekend.

"We're going to form up partners" Mr. Orlander said, his eyes scanning the class and Emma saw his eyes stop on someone longer than it should. Paige.

Paige smirked a little back at him before looking down at her binder.

Was that... did a this teacher have a THING with a student in highschool? Granted Emma did find out Paige was 17 and ready to graduate in a few months with Alex, who was 18 in a month... it still didn't seem right.

Emma was shockingly paired with one of her roomates, and Manny wore a short black skirt and blouse that was unbottoned enough to show off her pink bra. Emma tried to sit up and not look so judgemental but why did she put herself out there so much?! specailly when this was a girls school?

As they worked on their assignment, Emma noticed Paige go up to Mr.O's desk, pretending to ask questions but noticed Mr O slowly take the pencil out of Paige's hand, to then put his hand on hers..yet no one in the class seemed to notice. Paige also giggled silently and swatted his shoulder now and then.

Manny caught what she was looking at and smirked a bit, "Gonna tell?" she teased.

Emma looked at her and her mouth dropped, "You're not...going to tell anyone? How old is he? 20?" she asked.

"24." shrugged Manny.

Emma's mouth hung down more, "He's 24?! She's 17!"

"She's also a horny chick trapped in this hell hole waiting to find her man." giggled Manny, shaking her head at Emma, "Why are you so uptight and prude? Have you ever even kissed a guy?"

Emma went red and she tried to glare, "I've been around boys, I went to school with them before trapped in **here**. Ofcourse I've kissed one or two." she stuck her chin up.

Manny leaned forward, biting her lip that smiled playfully, "Have you ever had _sex_?"

Emma sat up and nervously played with her hands, going even redder and Manny rolled her eyes smiling.

Question answered!

"None of your business." Emma went with and got back to work.

"Knew she was a virgin." Alex said, having a smoke outside the school under the porch and it rained softly, she and the girls were talking about Emma.

Manny shrugged, "She's pretty enough though if she _wanted _to."

Paige gasped, clapping her hands excitingly, "We should give her a make over."

Alex raised her eyebrow at Paige, "You know the type of girl she is? Stuck up, prude, self rightous. Last thing on her mind is make up or boys.. just numbers and rules."

Paige went into deep thought, not seeing how a girl couldn't care about boys.

Manny tilted her head in wonder though. I don't know, she kinda had hope for the girl.

"You know what would make her really squirm?" Manny asked, slowly smiling so hard her dimples shined, "Letting her meet the guys."

"The guys would eat her alive." laughed Alex, almost doubling over, "Let's do it!"

The next day was bright and shiny, and Emma nervously followed the girls down the path to exit school property.

"Are you sure we're ALLOWED to do this?" Emma asked them, and was a LITTLE shocked they wanted to all hangout with her. Alex usually ditched everyone, Emma could never find Manny, and Paige left with her posse of minons.

"Hey Roger." waved Manny to the security gaurd, flashing her best smile and wink to the over wieght security guard who happily opened the gates for them, letting them pass through.

Emma jogged a bit to catch up with them. She wore her hair in another tight pony tail, her blazer uniform on and skirt that Paige so MEANLY cut so it stopped at her thigh.

"Stop." laughed Paige, noticing Emma trying to push it down more, missing the way the skirt use to go to her knees.

It wasn't slutty or anything, just a normal small waisted skirt. It looked better! If only she'd wear her hair differently or got rid of the blazer.. she could probably pass as one of them.

Emma looked around as they stepped infront of a small diner attached to an auto shop. Was this where they were going to eat?

Ugh, diners, nothing but fatty food. She'd have to order water.

"Em, you okay?" Paige teased, watching Emma pant a bit, "Wasn't THAT far of a walk."

Manny eyed Paige and glanced back at Emma, eyeing her harder. Something was up this girl... Manny just knew it.

"Fine." coughed Emma lightly, trying to gain some strenght. Ok. Maybe SOME fries, since they'd be walking back.

"Come on." snapped Alex, no time for this and walked ahead but skipping the diner and going straight to a big old pick up truck that was parked out front of the auto garage and being worked on.

"What are we doing?!" Emma asked panickly, grabbing Manny's hand.

Manny stopped and turned, giggling a bit, "Just visiting some friends who'd want to have lunch with us." she teased Emma playfully, "They're _boys._.but you've been around them lots..right?" she joked and pulled her over.

OH GOD. Emma panicked a bit.

"Hey losers." Paige greeted first as she leaned on the side of the truck where a guy with bleached blonde hair and too many ear peircings glanced up and grinned.

"Ah, the words I've been waiting for all day." Spinner taunted his ex. He worked on a tire with his buddy Sean who didn't wear the auto monkey suit he wore but just jeans and a white wife beater.

Alex went to the front of the truck Emma didn't have a good view of, since the hood was lifted, "Need some pointers from someone who probably knows how to do this better than _you_?" Alex taunted the person behind the hood who threw a tool into a box which made a loud noise and Emma jump.

"_Nobody _knows cars more than I do, specailly a _girl_." taunted a deep voice, putting their hands on the hood and slamming it closed. There he was, tall, lean, a bit buff but not crazy buff like his friend Sean, no this one was perfectly fit, and wore a black hat, slightly backwards and hanging to the side just a little bit. He wore a black jacket over a red shirt and jeans with car grease stains over it.

Emma swallowed hard when he looked over at them and she quickly looked down at her hands before he looked at her.

When he did, his eyes couldn't look away from her. He whipped his hands clean with a rag as he nodded over at Emma but spoke to Alex, "Whose she?" he spoke loud and clear though, and Emma heard.

Her heart raced and she tried to focus on this Spinner guy putting a new tire onto this new truck.

Alex seemed to sneer as she looked to what Jay nodded at, completely forgetting she was here, "That's Ella."

"Emma." Paige corrected, giving Alex a 'be nice' look as she passed Emma a supportive smile. She was about to be eaten alive by these hoodrats, why not give her SOME slack on their part?

"Nice _uniform, Emma."_ Sean taunted, standing up and whiping his hands just on his pants and offered his hand, "I'm Sean and that's Spinner." he nodded to the blonde guy.

Emma opened her mouth and stared at his hand almost gross like, not wanting to get grease over her newly cleaned uniform so didn't shake his hand.

The girls minus Emma shared looks and passed the guys smiles who just looked on in disbelief but smirked back, understanding this girl was a little..prudish.

"Right." Sean said, lifting his hands as if surrendering and stepped back, "Whose up for food?"

"Me!" Manny said bubbly like as she jogged to the front to lead them to the diner.

She yelped when Sean spanked her ass playfully as he followed her, "Like you need to eat more." he teased her as if she was fat. She wasn't, just curvy and toned, and he fucking loved it.

She turned, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply as he picked her up and guided her into the door.

Emma tried to blink out of shock, seeing how serious and sexual the two were towards another. Wow, was it hot in here? O-or out here? She was still outside and went to open the door of the diner to follow but someone opened it for her.

"Jay, save us a booth!" yelled Spinner, over by the truck still with Paige and Alex.

Jay leaned on that door, he had opened the door for her and she swallowed hard, trying to keep her cool.

Jay nodded at his friends and turned to Emma with a small smirk, "ladies first." he insisted, waving his hand inside for her to go.

She saw his eyes scan from her eyes to down her body, looking over her uniform but she crossed her arms, feeling something fly through her that made her tingly and nerve wrecking and she felt naked again by the look on his face.

She turned quickly and went in, looking around for Manny in a hurry as Jay followed in after her, smirking in entertainment as he sized her up from behind and then followed her to the table Sean and Manny got.

Not bad, he admitted about her butt. It's the eyes and the way she stood her ground that really pulled him in about her..

"You should try the milkshake." Manny told Emma as she sat across her and Manny was practically on Sean's lap on the other side of the booth.

Emma uncomfortably shifted as Jay comfortably sat down next to her, grabbing onto the menu SHE was JUST looking at and saw him even smirk and pretend not to notice her glare as he went through it.

"Usual?" asked the waiter, coming over and looking down at them minus Emma. They nodded.

Emma scowled when Jay nodded simply, handing her back the menu he didn't even NEED anyways.

"And you?" the waiter asked her.

Emma tilted her head, reading over quickly and her long blonde pony tail bounced to the side Jay was on. He inhaled a bit and looked around, wondering what that vanilla scent was til he glanced at Emma and saw her hair that was so shiny, bounce in it's tight curl.

She was...somethin.

"just homefries." Emma muttered, feeling abit shy ordering food infront of the guys and not sure if she would eat it.

The others came in and Emma lost her breath completely when Jay scooched even MORE close to her til he was up against. He made her a nervous wreck, she could feel the bad boy vibes just vibrating off of him. He was trouble, she just knew it.

"Really?" Manny suddenly asked, suprizing Emma, "Cause you didn't eat much breakfest. You should order more."

Emma bluntly looked at Manny. She didn't know- no, she couldn't know.

Emma shrugged, "I'm fine." she insisted and Jay oddly looked between the two, seeing how serious Manny looked and how nervous Emma suddenly was.

But Emma was passed the food thing and just still nervous about this guy next to her, danger just written over his forehead, she just knew it!

Their food finally came back.


	3. Hopeless Romantics

Jay sat with an elbow on the booths table, and his hand wrapped around his chin, slowly rubbing it as he was in deep thought and his eyes watched something

"She's somethin.." he said out loud and looked at his friends for anyone to agree.

Manny and Sean shared an icecream and Spinner dug into his burger. Paige and Alex went back to school.

They looked over to see him glance back at Emma who was at the counter of the diner, waiting to pay for her food she hardly touched, and a little girl who sat on the stool near her, dropped her ice cream on her little dress. Emma smiled a little and got napkins, passing it the young girl and helping her clean up as the five year old giggled madly, blushing.

Jay smirked and Spinner snorted, "Sure if you like boring girls with boring attitudes and don't dress up to impress."

"what's wrong with that?" taunted Manny, "Alex doesn't dress up."

"Alex is a lesbian, just wait." Spinner taunted and Manny rolled her eyes at him.

"It's called manner, fuck wad." Sean snapped at his stupid friend and kissed Manny's cheek before he got up but noted to Jay, "She could be cute.."

Could?

Manny eyed Emma, she could be REAL hot if she just let down the hair, got rid of the stick up her ass, and let loose for a night.

Jay just nodded slowly at Sean's answer but he wasn't fully listening and his icy blue eyes watched Emma lean forward on the counter, handing the waiter the money and how her skirt raised a bit. He swallowed hard and gawked her long tanned legs..wondering what color her-

"She's too sweet for you, Jay." Manny warned, seeing that look in his eye.

Jay smirked, looking to Manny, "Whose too sweet for **me**? I could be a gentlemen."

Spinner even laughed, mouth full of food and Jay didn't even get mad. It was true, he couldn't be one.. and screw the guys who did pretend to be gentlemen, it wasn't about manners you have when your out or how well you dress..to be a real good guy, you just had to know how to treat a girl, or your girl, right.

"Face it, you're only attracted her right now the way you were attracted to me a long time ago." Manny told him, raising an eyebrow, "It's the innocence."

Jay gave Manny a 'maybe' look but let his eyes sneak a glance back to Emma who now came back over, maybe it** was** her innocence that was intoxicating...or was it that vanilla shampoo..god that smelled good. When Emma sat back down and giggled a little to one of Spinner's jokes, Jay couldn't help but notice himself wanting to hear her laugh one more time, but to his disappointment..she didn't . Nah, it couldn't be just her innocence, something else was hypnotizing him about her that he couldn't help but want badly.

"Later goofheads." Manny teased the guys, outside the diner and kissed Sean goodbye.

Emma tensed up, being caught glancing at Jay before she left, who leaned on the diners building beside Spinner, having a cigerette. He smirked right at her, his eyes squinting a bit to watch her walk away and her legs felt weak and she turned, walking away with Manny and trying not to look back.

Manny and Emma went back to school for Emma to of forgotten her books. She quickly excused herself, and ran back to the dorm next to the school and to her room.

She heard movement in their room, so paused before she slowly opened the door, scared if it was Alex alone in here and not wanting to be alone with her or start any fight.

To her complete utter shock, Alex was in there, but the lights were out and she leaned over a blonde girl, kissing her.

Oh wow, so..ALex WAS a lesbian. How cliche. . but probably seemed about right.

Emma went to close the door without being heard but gasped in silently, seeing the girl Alex was making out with deeply, was Paige and Paige whimpered with her eyes shut, massaging her tounge against Alex's.

But Emma was confused..why was Paige moaning? And her eyes grew wide, seeing Alex hands up Paige's pink skirt, rubbing inside her panties.

"OH.. Alex" panted Paige and Alex rubbed deeper and kissed around her secret girl friends neck lovingly as Paige's breath went uneven, about to cum.

Emma quickly shut the door and walked fast to the stair case, eyes still wide, and leaning on the rail, trying to regain her sanity.

WOW. She never expected bad girl Alex to be with prissy blonde Paige..but I guess in a way, Alex would so be the man in that relationship, and she probably liked the way Paige was so girly and pretty and didn't take her hit.

Emma shook her head, trying to get the image she saw out and heard a giggle

Manny was at the bottom on the stairs, looking up at Emma at the top and tilted her head, "I tried to catch up when I remembered it was 2 oclock." she pointed at their room door, "it's their 'private' time"

Emma swallowed hard and nodded frantically. She SO understood now. Warning would of been nice though.

"I thought Paige had a thing with the English teacher?" Emma asked, sitting with Manny in the library now, on the computers.

Manny rolled her eyes smiling, "Emma, it's a show." she explained, "you see how many girls follow Paige and how much they love to giggle about boys just as much as we do." she informed.

Emma looked off but slowly nodded, true..

Manny went on, "Paige is known to have a 'crush' on Mr.O, something that will just NOT happen but can be kept up as an act so people don't question her being alone with Alex."

"Oh.." Emma blinked, that actually made so much sence, and was a good cover.

"Come on newbie." Manny purred playfully, "Can't come to a girls school and not see one gay couple."

Emma blushed but nodded, that was true. Maybe she was being naive.

"So.." EMma changed the subject, "You and.. Sean?" she couldn't remember if that was his name..

Manny nodded, wondering what she was asking and egged her on.

"You guys boyfriend/girlfriend?" Emma asked.

Manny giggled, looking up in thought, "we like to fuck another?"

Emma gasped a little by Manny's vulgar words, "Don't.." Emma took a calm breath, "Don't you want some romance in it? you guys seem to have enough passion."

Manny seemed to look off a bit blankly, and she looked away from Emma as she muttered, "Fairy tales and romantic endings just don't really happen Emma."

Emma looked down and saddened, remembering how much her Dad and her mom loved another, "That's not true." she told Manny.

Manny looked up a bit shocked Emma was disagreeing with her and had a stern look on her face.

"you just have to meet the guy who works for you, and dresses up time to time..to take you out and show you off, and tell you you're beautiful." Emma insisted.

Manny chewed her bottom lip, but slowly nodded, "Maybe I've just lived here for so long I forget about the love I use to wish I could find.."

Emma smiled sadly a little and tried to change the subject, looking back at her computer but before she could speak, Manny beat her to it.

"Did you have a boyfriend at your last school?" Manny asked.

Emma tilted her head thinking about it, "Not really." she oddly answered and Manny caught it, but laughed it off and Emma went to go back to work.

"I'm sure _Jay _will be thrilled when he hears that." whispered Manny, turned back to her computer and grinned as she saw Emma tense, sitting straight up and shooting her a look. Manny innocently just got back to work also.


	4. Girl Talk

When Alex and Paige sat down for dinner, they had smirks on their faces, glancing at Manny and to Emma who flushed GOD, Manny told them she walked in didn't she?

No, maybe she was just being paranoid.

Plates of food were laid out for them and Emma wrinkled her nose.

"So, how was the show?" Alex finally asked and Paige slapped her arm playfully.

"Alex don't embaress her!" Paige laughed

Emma was deeply pale with slight blush of embarrassment and stuttered, "I-I won't walk in..anymore. At that day and time."

They all giggled madly but Alex shrugged and even nodded with a small smirk.

Later, they sat on their beds, Manny on Emma's painting her toe nails as Emma did her work, and Paige and Alex cuddled on the other side of the corner on Alex's bed.

"Emma, that paper isn't due for another two weeks." teased Paige, Alex's fingers carressing her hair

Emma was too focused on all the numbers, letters and questions to even hear as she was writing down.

Paige gave Alex a look and shared one with Manny who eyed Emma before she poked her.

Emma jumped and gasped a bit, dropping her pencil and glared at Manny, "What?!" she exclaimed.

"Wow." laughed Alex as Manny dipped her brush in her nail polish again.

"Why are you so.." Manny drifted off for a word for Emma, "OCD, and uptight? Relax a little."

"I care about what College I get into." Emma snapped, "Don't you guys?" she looked around.

"You stress yourself out." Manny insisted and Emma avoided looking at her, not wanting to talk about it.

"When me and Alex graduate.." drifted Paige with a smile, "I'm going to become a magazine writer, and Alex here is going to be a photographer."

"That's a VERY limited job." warned Emma truthfully.

Alex scowled at her and sat up, Paige stayed laying down and frowned, knowing a fight was going to occur.

"What do you wanna be Miss Perfect?" Alex snapped at her and EMma shut up and swallowed hard before answering.

"I want to write about politics..and the environment." she said.

Manny decided to chime in, "I'm going to be a model."

Emma gave her a 'you would' look but Manny just giggled, not offended at all.

"Politics and environment." Alex repeated, going back to that and snickered, "do you think whatever magazine or jornalist you get interviewed by, sees 1000 other girls?"

Emma looked back down at her pencil, "Which is why I stay focused." she simply explained.

"Too focused, to the point of you being robotic." Alex said and laughed, "The environment is hippie like, all smiles and rainbows and free... you are not one of those things."

Emma slowly looked back up at Alex, a little shame in her eyes. Alex was right.

"So.." drifted Alex, happy to crush Emma's dreams after she did hers, "_Good luck._" she said sarcastically.

Emma bit the end of her tounge and Paige awkwardly leaned over to Alex's light, turning their side of the lamp off and turned to go to sleep.

Manny chewed her bottom lip beside Emma and whispered softly to her, "Whoever made you grow up to fast, or hurt you.. they did a number." she said honestly.

Emma's eyes held pain but didn't look at Manny, just kept staring down at her work blankly.

Manny frowned deeply, maybe that was too mean of her to say but it was true. Emma had some wall up, this couldn't of been the real her..this was too much stress for a normal person to have on themselves.

Manny got up and went to lie down on her bed.

Emma sat on hers and kept her light on, glancing at her work to outside the window now and then and after an hour, glanced at her sleeping roomates before she laid down.

She reached over to her night table and took out a chain necklace which was a locker, and she opened it up to a picture of her mother. Emma softly and sadly looked at it, before wrapping it up in her hand, shutting off the light and going to sleep.


	5. One Hell Of A Girl

"come on." hissed Paige at Manny running around, "We're late!"

Only Paige and Manny had class, so let Alex and Emma sleep and as Manny ran around her bed, she figured she left her shoes near Emma's so went over and sighed in relief when she saw them.

She bent down to grab them but slowly stopped, tilted her head to see something hung off Emma's hand. A beautiful woman inside a locket that Manny could only guess was her mother.

Manny frowned sadly and grabbed her shoes, walking away but took one more glance back before shutting the door.

"Ok ladies." Mrs H said, coming into the english class that afternoon

Emma yawned, and tried to focus, and she felt extra dizzy today since she hadn't grabbed an apple or anything to munch on.

"Take your pick." Mrs H teased while holding a hat with cards inside it and the girls giggled, fighting over who got it first.

Emma turned her head to Darcy who sat there and whispered to her, "What is it?"

Darcy looked over to Emma and laughed softly, "It's cards of names for the dance next week." she explained

"Dance?" Emma asked confused. But this was a girls school?

Darcy nodded, "The boys school comes here once every two months for a dance or event. Probably to remind us there are such things as guys." she giggled.

Emma softly smiled and nodded, Ah. I see.

"Emma, come up and pick yours." she was next, and stood up, but when she did she stood up too fast and got dizzy.

"E-Emma?" Mrs.H slowly said, noticing Emma's eyes shut slowly and sway until she stumbled and fainted to the ground.

Everyone gasped and crowded around as Mrs H ran over.

Emma fluttered her eyes open, sitting somewhere...she hadn't been before.

"You had quite the fall." said a nurse and she wore the whole 60's nurse get up. Emma would roll her eyes if not so weak.

She sat up from her small bed and looked around, "What happened?" the last thing she remembered was talking to Darcy.

"You fainted." came Darcy's voice, over by the nurses door and she stood with Manny.

Emma did a double take, seeing a wierd look on Manny's face. Her eyes held so much concern Emma could only want to laugh..She didn't care about her, nobody did, so why the act?

"I'm fine." Emma insisted, sitting up and not letting the nurse touch her forehead.

"honey I think you-"

"i'm late for my next class." Emma cut the nurse off and charged through Manny and Darcy, not stopping when they tried to call her back.

Emma breathed heavily, feeling her lungs collapse as she ran towards her dorm and it was softly spitting rain and Emma ran as fast as she could, ignoring the small panic attack, as she entered the dorm and was so close to her room before she crashed against the wall, holding herself for support.

Her eyes were teary and her nose flared red and she silently let a cry out as she closed her eyes, trying to breath.

Emma didn't notice Alex on the top of the steps, who slowly stood and eyed her, seeing her crack and she slowly came down the stairs, crossing her arms.

Emma heard the steps and gasped, eyes snapping open and looking to Alex who tilted her head also concerned like.

"Oh as if **you **care." Emma spat madly, pushing passed her and Alex grabbed her arm.

"Emma, Paige gets these all the time." Alex tried to explain while searching around Emma's face for god knows what, "You're having a panic attack and the last thing you should be doing is running around or crying... try to breath!" she insisted.

Emma choked on a cry, feeling so torn and just pulled herself away from Alex, finally getting to their room and slammed the door shut.

She went into their bathroom and closed the door half way behind her, sitting on the ground and against the tub, but did try to breath like Alex told her to.

Alex was outside the room, and waited for Paige and Manny to get back as she whispered softly to them.

Emma, who'd been sitting there for 15 minutes now, looked up to see Paige come in and she looked down at the ground hard, not in the talking mood.

But Paige understood that, and she held a paper bag as she sat on the ground beside Emma, passing it to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Count to 10 and breath in it." was all she said and Emma slowly took it from her, her eyes looking like a scared kitten but did so, and it was working. She got her breath back and calmed down, no more being dizzy.

Manny sadly leaned on the door frame watching and glanced over her shoulder to Alex who crossed her arms and shook her head.

Emma for once wore her grey sweat pants, and a white tank top. Her hair was in a sided braid with her side bangs swept out the other side.

She laid on her bed and Manny came in, carrying soup.

"Here." she laid it on Emma's bed side.

Emma looked over and shook her head no.

Manny madly clenched her fists and gritted her teeth to finally blurt it out, "If you don't eat it, I'll tell Mrs H who will tell your family that you have an eating disorder."

Emma looked up so alarmed and betrayed at Manny.

Manny held her ground and glared until Emma sucked in a shakey breath, sitting up and grabbed the spoon. Manny nodded, happy with that and proud of herself..

When Emma was done and just laying on her bed, Manny got off of hers with a giggle and ran to their window.

"Sean!" she squeeled.

Emma glanced over, eyes wide and Sean jumped in from the fire escape and in followed Jay.

Emma, frightenly, looked away and tried to focus on the move playing. Mrs.H had allowed them to have a tv while Emma was 'sick'.

"I hadn't seen you in a few days, thought I'd come by." Sean declared, smirking and putting arms around her.

Jay moved around them, careless, and Emma gasped a bit as he rolled in right beside her on her bed. She turned her head as he just kept his eyes on the T.v and pointed at it, "This parts good."

Emma tried to hold in her blush and smile, turning her head back to the Tv and just letting the wise ass stay beside her on her bed, "Really? You're a fan of chick flicks then?"she teased.

Her and Manny were watching 10 things I hate about you.

Jay smirked, caught. He had never even seen this movie. He turned his head to look at her this time, so cute as she cuddled into her blankets.

Damn her side pony tail, Jay just wanted to see that long blonde hair in action .. also felt the need to carress it and almost found himself about to do so when Manny and Sean's loud laughter snapped him out of it

The other two fell on her bed and were cuddling, whispering to another.

Jay turned back to Emma who he noticed was slowly fluttering her eyes shut til she woke up completely, almost startled and looked at him.

He smirked and she blushed, "Do you mind?" she asked, "It is like, passed midnight."

"It is **like**," he teased her classic girl word, "Okay for you to sleep in your own bed."

Emma scowled at him, wanting him to take hint to leave. She may snore ! How dreadful that'd be if she snored or drooled in her sleep infront of him.

Jay got the hint and just didn't care, smirking as he got comfortable too and Emma's heart raced. She once shared a bed with someone before.. but his name was Mark and he was 13 and the only reason he stayed over was because her mom insisted on it since Emma got chicken pocks and gave it to him so Emma's mother insisted to his parents she'd take care of them. After that, Marky Mark was Emma's first ex boyfriend... guess the guy didn't like that she got him sick.

But Jay? Jay was an entirely different boy in her bed, because he wasn't a boy... how old was he anyways? 17? 18? ..19? Did he even go to school? Or was that auto shop his job ..

"Are you in school? How old are you?" Emma bluntly blurted out and even tried not to blush and curse at herself. She said that outloud?!

Jay looked at her, removing his eyes off the tv and grinned slowly admiring her embarressed look at her ramble. He thought it was cute.

"I dropped out of school." he said, going serious and removing his eyes off her, "In my last year.. and I'm almost 18, and I work at the auto shop by the diner." he looked back at her.

She noticed him eyeing her, probably wondering if she was going to judge him but she wasn't.. she'd usually but something about tonight and him told her not to and she wasn't worried about it.

He went on, noticing her not giving him a 'you're a loser' look like most people did.

"And my birthdays in a few months... officer." Jay teased in the end. Was he allowed to ask questions? "Where are you from? Age? Birth of place? What planet are you from and what's your Mothers maiden name please." he said cheekily.

Emma giggled a little, glancing at the TV as she answered, "Toronto-"

"City girl." he teased, used to this small town.

Emma passed him a playful glare til going on, "I'm 17 as of two days.." she sighed, wow. Birthday with no friends or family.

That will be great.

She looked back the tv like she didn't want to really answer the next part, "Mothers maiden name, Nelson."

"Emma Nelson." he declared, now knowing more about her and grinning wide when she looked back at him.

She knew his type, the charm he had, he was a heart breaker..she could just tell and couldn't fall for it.

"Who knows what planet I'm from." she then muttered, agreeing with him that she was some wierd one of a kind girl... but Jay found that infatuating.

Silence.

"I'm going to sleep." she said matter of factly.

He shrugged, still lying beside her, "Your freedom, baby."

Emma bit her tounge to the nickname, and for seeing he wasn't going to move so switched her body to move so that her back faced him and he silently chuckled, glancing at her do so and got back to the movie.

He wasn't going anywhere... out of all the girls he'd met this one sucked him into her world without her even trying. He even thought about her time to time since they'd met. She was a hell of a girl he wanted to figure out more.


	6. Got You A Present

"Wake up sleepy head." purred Manny, peering over Emma who opened her eyes the next morning.

She woke up more, and gave Manny a wierd look for looking too happy and asked, "What?"

"Never thought Jay was a cuddling type." Manny admitted, nodding over Emma's shoulder.

Emma's eyes slowly widened, and her heart stopped as she slowly and quietly looked over her shoulder. Jay was on his side facing them, sound asleep, hat off his head and looking like such a sleepy head himself...and his one arm was around her waist.

Emma bit her lip hard and she slowly tried to move out of the bed, his arm slowly dropping off her and onto the bed until her butt fell on the ground.

Manny giggled and watched amused as Emma glared up playfully at her and stood up, grabbing her uniform. She went to just change in the dorms bathroom instead of their own but before they went out the door, a small smile crept on her face, glancing back to Jay asleep in her bed and Sean asleep in Mannys.

"Do you like him?" Manny said, getting ready in the schools bathroom.

Emma went red, brushing her hair into a pony tail and shook her head no quickly, "course not, he's.."

Manny smirked, seeing Emma not being able to come up with something bad about Jay, for once..she was speechless.

"A catch? A total babe? Has a smirk to die for? Witty sense of humor?"

Emma let her hair drop and leaned on the bathroom sink, letting more weakness show than she wanted, "I don't have the energy to be played with by some guy who.."

Manny's shoulders dropped because she knew what Emma was trying to say, that yes Jay was a bad boy, a heart throbber, broke hearts left to right, it was kinda true, Jay did like his girls..but honestly she hadn't seen him ever interested in a girl like he was with Emma. His eyes were glued on her when she was around and he asked a few times about her when she wasn't around. He's never done that. She went over next to Emma and played with her hair, Emma bluntly blinked and looked at her reflection.

"You have such nice long hair, why hide it in a bun or pony tail?" she asked Emma.

Emma quickly put into a high messy bun and tossed Manny a look, "It's not professional looking."

"Emma, we're not professional.. anything. Besides...guys like girls hair down." she insisted

Emma just walked to the door and opened it til Manny rolled her eyes smiling and went out with her

When they came back to their rooms, Emma glanced at her bed and around the room, the guys were gone. She found herself oddly feel...disappointed. Oh no.. she did like Jay didn't she? All she could think of all in class was his smirk and voice, eyes..

Emma snapped out of it, sitting on her bed and Manny sat on hers, opening her homework.

"Are you excited for the school dance next week?" Manny asked her and Emma opened her mouth to then just decide to shrug.

Not really..

"I actually should go to the office." Emma admitted, "I never picked out a card."

"Hurry, find out whose your mystery date." teased Manny with a giggle as Paige and Alex came in.

Alex scoffed, rolling her eyes, "I'm faking sick that night."

"I got Jimmy for my date." Paige said, reaching in purse and grabbing her card which Alex grabbed and carelessly threw over her shoulder, "hey!" she laughed.

Emma looked around and asked them, "We HAVE to go with those certain guys?"

Manny nodded and Paige answered, "It's so the board can keep an eye on us and it's mostly dissapointment when the dates meet up. You never really get anyone you want...so the teachers are happy when no shennigans go on."

Alex snorted, "Besides Manny who got that Lucas guy last year and went all the way with him in the janitor closet."

MAnny gasped and Emma laughed a little even as Paige added to her embarressment, "Mrs. H found them. We haven't had a dance since. This is the first since."

Manny giggled ridiculously and threw her pillows at Alex then Paige, "I was drunk! The boys spiked the punch and Lucas was hot back then during my break up with Sean."

"you and Sean broke up before?" Emma asked her, shocked.

Manny nodded, "It was a fight... we had a 'open' relationship and I found out I maybe didn't like him with other girls so showed him how he'd like me with other guys."

"Sean snuck into the dance with the guys and punched Lucas across the punch table." Alex recalled and the girls exploded into laughter, Emma even joined in, shaking her head and giggled some more.

Emma ended up at the office and knocked on MRs.H's door.

"Hello Emma." Mrs.H smiled, waving her in and Emma flattened her skirt before she sat down, "What can I do for you?"

Emma shifted and explained, "I-I never got my ..card, for the school dance. It was the day I got.." she drifted off, not knowing what she blamed her faint on..

"You got sick! Right." Mrs H shook her head, remembering then smiled wide, "Lucky for you, I kept one card under my sleeve." she teased, "He's a bit specail to me.. but I'm sure he'll be a great date."

Emma wrinkled her nose... a school boy was 'specail' to Mrs.H?

"He's my son." Mrs. H handed over a card to Emma who oh'd and silently laughed in her head.

Her son!

Emmas eyes widened. . oh god her son. How embarressing, what a horrible pick.. a school teachers son. He was probably nerdy or a mama's boy the way Mrs.H explained him

Great.

"Thanks." Emma coughed awkwardly, looking down at the card the read 'Peter'. She nodded and got up, dragging her feet back to her room.

That night, when Emma was falling asleep, she tried not to think of **him**. She had to face it, it was more than a crush, it scared her how much it reminded her of something like an obsession...thinking about him, dreaming about him.. what was wrong with her?!

Seeing him knock on her window..

WAIT WHAT!?

Emma shot up in bed, looking at her window that Jay was now moving upwards and looked around, seeing her roomates asleep.

"Jay!" she whispered harshly, getting off of her bed right as he got to it and licked his lips almost nervously, "What are you doing here?!"

she looked at the clock, it was 1:30 am.

"Happy birthday." he said with a smirk, looking down at her cute duck pajama pants but she did wear a white tank top that stopped right after her belly botton, showing off her tight tanned hips... jesus this girl was going to be the death of him. He wanted to touch her so bad..

Emma put her hand on her forehead, trying not to smile and even focusing on trying not to but it came out. It was her birthday now.

He was digging into his pocket and grabbed something out and Emma's eyes twinkled when a silver thick chained necklace came out of his pocket, hanging out his hand.

On the middle of the necklace was a planet, Saturn, the ball was a green gem and the swirl around the planet was complete silver with small diamonds around it.

Emma's mouth hung. It was probably the best gift she was ever given..

Her heart skipped as she looked back up at Jay. Was she dreaming?

He grinned almost sheepishly and she eyed him closer. She had to be dreaming, he looked almost nervous.

He swallowed hard and said, "It's for you.."

Emma eyed him up and down and he laughed quietly, careful not to wake any of the girls up. Emma even tilted her head, squinting her eyes a bit.

Not even her dreams could be this clever.. the planet was so their joke and his sense of humor when he told her he swore she lived on another planet cause she was so..different.

"Didn't steal it, I swear." he teased, and joked more, "I don't do that anymore."

Emma gave him a warnful playful glare as he raised an eyebrow.

"you're going to turn my birthday present to you down?" he put his hand on his chest, his eyes smoldering hers, "That hurts."

"I can't take it." she insisted, but let the necklace dazzel infront of her face some more.

Jay crossed his arms, "Why not?" he challenged. Did she have a boyfriend? Manny said she didn't..

"It.. it looks funny" Emma declared, crossing her own arms as his head rolled back, amazed with how she can be sometimes.

He gave her a silly look, "why cause it looks like _I like_ you?" when he asked her that, her heart stopped, looking into his eyes and seeing a stern look from him, he smirked and looked away from her rolling his eyes, "Fine, I dont, there, now wear it. All the time." he added, putting each end of the necklace in his hands and went around her.

Emma's hair was already up in a bun and she groaned inside her head but let him put it on. As he did, she felt tingles when his finger tips graced the back of her neck, locking her necklace together. But then she tried not shiver as his hands slowly, rested on the sides of her neck and her breathing went unsteady, feeling his hot breath on the back of her neck and she swore she heard heard his unsteady too

Jay stared at the back of her frame, wanting badly to lean down and kiss that smooth neck of hers. She wasn't moving..was that a good sign? He leaned his head down by her neck and smirked softly as her body tensed, probably feeling his breath closer, and he went to kiss-

A huge snore was heard, making Emma jump and turn around to him, looking over his shoulder as Alex who snored loudly in her sleep and threw an arm over her face.

Jay chuckled a bit, turning back to Emma and his eyes lit, seeing the necklace make her eyes pop. Just what he wanted.

"Cute." he insisted smooothly before grinning at her and nodded to the window, "See you tomorrow."

Emma, in a daze, watched him go, and wrapped her fingers around her necklace, looking down at it and then watched him go out the window.

Wait.

"Tomorrow?" she said out loud and stepped toward the window, but he was already jogging to an orange civic and getting in.

She tilted her head, but let it slide and went back to bed, smiling.


	7. Birthday Kiss

"Emma." she was waken in the morning.

Emma sat up, rubbing her eyes and looked around. Her roommates were gone and Mrs.H stood at her door

"Your dads on the phone, you can pick it up in the lobby." she told her and Emma nodded.

It took her a few seconds to just slide on some tight blue jeans and a shoulder cut off grey shirt that had the number 23 on it. Her hair came out while she was sleeping and a bit wavy so she just left it down as she went to go take the call.. and it** was **nice, it was long, almost to her elbow, and layered, her bangs brushing against the side of her forehead and she ran her fingers through it as she went to the phones downstairs

She picked up the phone and answered line 4.

"Hello?"

"Emma!" came a loud shriek of her father, but other shrieks of cars in the background Emma could barely make him out.

"Dad. Hi.." it had been weeks..and he only called her now? . .Just cause it was her birthday probably.

"HAPPY-" Emma couldn't even hear him say birthday by how loud it was over where he was.

"W-where are you?" Emma asked. He couldn't of stopped by?

"OH honey I'm at a race track, my boss got us front rows!"

Emma looked down at her shirt..remembering a time he and her just went and just to crack out, "Sounds fun." her voice cracked.

"Have a great day sweetie! Miss" a few cracks were heard, "Fun!" more background noise, "Call you in a week or so." then dial tone.

Emma's eyes were blood shot, and a tear slid down her cheek. She leaned her head sadly on the payphones wall as she slowly hung up.

He wouldn't call..

Emma found her way back to her room, tears a little gone but still looking flushed and nose red. She opened the door to loud cheering and streamers everywhere, balloons, and the girls held birthday horns, blowing into them as the guys were there too. Even Paige's minions.

Emma tilted her head a bit, seeing a cake on the table for her 17th.

"Happy birthday!" Paige told her, giggling with her friends and how Emma had no idea this was happening

Jay even smirked, leaning on the wall beside Spinner who was already cutting up the cake. He then tilted his head, seeing how beautiful her hair **did **look good down, but something wasn't right... even though he was enjoying her in real clothes and not that tight uniform.. had she been crying? Was he the only one who could tell?

As they ate and Darcy pulled Emma in, Manny put her big piece on a plate and Emma glared at it when it sat infront of her.

"I don't want it." she muttered to Manny but coughed lightly, seeing Alex eye her wierdly, "Thanks though." the rest talked around her, not noticing the scene.

Manny put her hand on her hips and leaned down closer to Emma, "You're losing color in your skin Emma.. before you go all albino and showing rib action.. you are going to eat this for your birthday."

Emma noticed Jay's eyes narrowing at them as he rounded their friends, coming closer, and her heart began to pound.

"I'll eat it later." she snapped, lying.

"Now." Manny knew better.

"God, Manny!" Emma exclaimed, "I'm not hungry!" by now, everyone started to turn and Emma got up, seeing Jay stopped right infront and was just watching this horrid show.

"No, you **always** are! You just don't eat and that's why I'm worried!" Manny shouted infront of everyone and Emma had already turned, not wanting to see their faces and walked to their bathroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it before she slid down the door and hugged her knees, silently crying so no one heard her.

Even Darcy wasn't the smarted of the bunch and cringed, looking where Emma left. Was...Emma anorexic?

"What just happened?" Spinner asked, looking around.

Alex and Paige shared a look and Alex coughed awkwardly, "Party over."

Chantel and Darcy nodded, taking their plates of cake and left.

"You okay?" Sean whispered to Manny who felt horrible for blurting it out but she REALLY was worried.

She looked to Jay, who was looking questionably at the door Emma was behind before slowly looking at her, taking this in.

Emma wasn't eating.

Manny sighed sadly and nodded, looking down. .

Everyone had left, Emma still sat against the door in the bathroom, sadly playing with her fingers and her knees bent up.

On the other side of the door, Jay sat there, one knee up and he turned his head toward the door as she leaned against it, opening his mouth but closed it. What was he suppose to say? He'd never dealt with this kind of thing.. never dealt with caring about anyone either..but he did, he find himself caring a lot about her and it was crazy she had this disorder.. did she not see how beautiful she was?

Clearly there was reasons Emma was so closed up..and was doing this. He must of also been right when he thought she must of been crying when she first came into the party.

He just wanted her to talk to him and he was never the talking type.

Jay sighed deeply, and Emma tensed, hearing him and he finally spoke, "You're going to have to come out some time kid." he teased.

Emma cornered her eyes at her locked door knob. Not if she didn't want to!

Jay threw his hat off, running his fingers through his hair and got up, turning to the door, "Talk to me." he pleaded, "Nobody else is here." he promised.

Emma's heart fell, why'd he want to make her think he cared? It hurt..and it hurt more thinking it wasn't his real intentions.

Jay sadly looked at Emma's door, digging his hands into his pockets, "I'm not going anywhere." he confirmed.

Silence.

"Jay, just..go away." came Emma's tired voice.

Jay softened, and leaned his shoulder on the door frame, wanting to just look at her, hold her..

"No." he meant it.

The door floor open and there she stood, that fire in her eyes he adored and he stepped back when she took a mad step towards him but then he didn't move, looking down at her seriously.

"I don't need this right now!" she yelled at him, looking at him in disbelief.

Jay looked at her like she was crazier than ever, "No what you need right now, is to go out, find somewhere to eat and have a meal or two."

Emma looked away from him, snickering bitterly, "I don't..**.starve** myself, okay? I watch what I eat. Stop looking at me like I'm broken glass!"

"I'm not!" Jay yelled, "I'm looking at your like you're crazy Emma, cause you are." he looked into her eyes hopelessly, "Why can't you see how perfect you are?"

Emma fought her tears and looked away from him. She didn't feel perfect.

"Your body is.." he drifted off, looking up for the best word for it as she feared that he was going to say gross, or fat, or- "gorgeous."

Emma looked down, confused on why her eyes still held tears yet still blushed and she put her hair behind her ears.

She seemed startled when Jay carressed her other side of hair behind her other ear slowly, gazing around her head like she was wearing some halo and they connected eyes, and she saw just how much he was showing he did think she was that..perfect.

Why?

Her heart raced and she was speechless, not knowing what to say as she looked around. He thought she was perfect and her body gorgeous..wow, knew how to get her wrapped around his finger.

"Could use a steak or two though" Jay lightly teased, letting his fingers trace down her cheek as she laughed a little but shook her head until he wrapped his fingers around her chin.

Emma stopped breathing and looked up at him, deer like and he looked down, no second thoughts or any regret as he leaned down, and captured her lips into his, kissing softly and tender like, letting his arms sway down her arms and she almost shivered, pressing her body up and more against him and he held her hips next, holding her even closer to him as he deepened the kiss and she moaned a bit, kissing back and shut her eyes tight. The kiss was making her see stars and no guys have ever made her feel this way.

It got heated, and Emma whimpered when pressed against the wall beside the bathroom, Jay up against her and kissing her passionately, his one hand letting go of her waist and smoothing his fingers through her hair like he always wanted to and even sighed into her mouth, loving the feel of it and her kiss.

Emma panted, and stared up at him, heart still racing and his eyes were still shut, leaning his head down and taking in that kiss and she bit her lip til he opened his eyes and both his hands were on her hips.

His eyes twinkled and stared into hers as she got lost in them.

His face then scrunched painfully, knowing it wasn't the best time but he really wanted to help her, "Manny said there's a nurse and counsellor in the school you should go to."

Emma put her hands on his chest, backing him up and he sighed sadly, knowing she would and she shook her head-

"Emma, **please**." came a voice and Emma's mouth dropped, looking passed Jay and to Manny who had walked in with Paige and Alex, looking worriedly at Emma.

They really did care... it really...awfully confused Emma. Nobody's ever really cared about her in a long while..

Emma painfully looked down at the ground and back at them and slowly snuck a glance at Jay til she nodded and looked away from them.

She'd get help.


	8. Don't Fall For It, Fall For Me

"Banana or strawberry?" Manny asked Emma

"Banana."

Manny smiled softly, glad Emma was going what her Doctor said to, eating, still healthy, but atleast eating as they made smoothies in the dorm.

"Make me chocolate." Murmured Alex, reading a magazine as Paige turned up the music on the radio.

Manny and Emma giggled a bit, but made a chocolate one for her.

"The dance is in two days and I'm wearing this." Paige happily said, showing off her pink (ofcourse) dress.

Emma raised her eyebrows..wow, it HAD been a week already, crazy how time flew when she spent it focusing on being heathy and not stressing about homework or family or.. Emma shook her head, not even wanting to think about it. The doctor told her to focus just on eating right now.

Emma played with the straw in her cup when the smoothie was ready. Food was hard to take in at first but now she craved more and more each day. She licked her lips and gulped it

"what are you wearing?" Paige asked Manny and Emma, knowing Alex wouldn't be going.

Manny pointed to her lamp where, on a hanger, a dress was held up and it was a cute white lacey strapless dress. Cute!

They turned to Emma, "What about you Em?"

"I..might not go" Emma admitted. Her counsellor was letting her out of a lot of stuff actually if it looked like it was bugging her. The dance bugged her. She did not want to go to some stupid dance with some school boy.

"What?" smirked Manny, "You don't wana go on a date with Peter? He's actually attractive." she swore.

Paige eyed Emma and began to giggle, teasing her, "Or do you want another guy..a specific one who works down by the auto shop."

Emma blushed madly, and shook her head. Jay. She hadn't seen him since that night last week on her birthday. He was probably giving her space but she did kind of miss him..and what about that kiss? Where did they stand?

The girls giggled, even Alex, tossing through her magazine and sipped her smoothie before looking back at Emma who tilted her head a bit, eyeing Alex's cup.

Chocolate was Emma's favorite. After mashed potatoes ofcourse.

"What?" taunted Alex, glancing at her cup, "You want some?"

"no." Emma insisted, quickly shaking her head no and looked down.

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled, really smiled and put her cup out, "Take a gulp now..before I change my mind."

Emma happily did so, maybe gulping more than once and Alex snickered, not minding at all and they happily smiled seeing Emma doing better.

She was recovering quicker than they thought she would...she still held some things in. Haven't really opened up yet, but atleast eating.

The next day, Sean and Spinner entered the diner where Jay was, just staring at the burger he ordered. He wore his work car suit, and hat on but his mind wasn't on work, just on Emma. Would it be okay to see her today? He didn't want to set her back or distract her from working on herself..but he just REALLY wanted to see her.

"Hey man." Spinner snapped him out of it and they sat on each side.

Jay sighed, finally picking up a fry and chewed it, "What's up." he murmured, not REALLY interested but if it made him focus on anything else, so be it

"Nothing. Boring night." Sean said and sighed, "gonna be another boring night tomorrow since the girls will be busy." he fumed a little, clenching his jaw. He wondered who Manny got paired up with this year. Better not be that Lucas prick

Jay saw how wierd he got and asked, "What are the girls doing?" but more asked..what was Emma doing?

Sean shrugged, "Some stupid school dance, they all got dates too."

Jay looked off. Not understanding they were SET up dates and they had to do it. Emma with another guy had Jay suddenly acting the same way as Sean, and he glared down at his meal, clenching his fists and imagining punching the guy she was with.

Did the kiss mean nothing to her then? Did she not like him back? Which would be horrible because Jay was fearing that 'like' of his for her..was more. He was really falling for the girl.

"We should grab some chicks tonight." Spinner nudged Jay, clearly clueless Jay had his eye on one girl this whole time.

Jay frowned deeply.

That night, Emma smiled actually walking to the auto shop. She wore jeans and a grey quarter sleeve top with a green thin vest over it, her hair down and straight, some color coming back in her cheeks. She even wore the necklace Jay gave her and her eyes popped with some mascara she put on.

She pouted a bit, seeing the shop was closed but glanced at the diner, seeing it open and there sat the guys in the booth near the window, having beers and her heart skipped and she smiled seeing Jay.

But she then frowned, more then deeply, she looked a wreck when she saw some redhead sit beside him, twirling her hair and stole his beer for a sip, and Spinner had some random slut on his lap. Sean just sat there, watching the game on the diners tv.

Emma looked away just as the redhead kissed Jay's cheek after whispering something and that's when Jay turned his head a bit, not feeling right about it and saw just why, or more like who, was the cause of making him feel this way.

"Emma?" he said out loud and saw her turning to walk away from the diner before even coming inside. Oh. Wait.. Jay's eyes moved to the girls around the table and cursed, FUCK.

The redhead yelped when Jay stood up, jumping over their booth seat and ran for the door.

"Emma!" he yelled, whipping the door open and jumped down the diner stairs.

Emma stopped in her tracks, and turned, glaring a little and shrugged," what?"

He panted by how far he ran and fast and didn't even know what he was even going to say. That, in there, looked bad. But he honestly was doing it cause he thought she moved on.. for once in his life a girl messed with his head like he had done to other girls in the past.

His shoulders dropped, looking at her. She looked.._really _good tonight. Minus being mad at him.

Emma snickered bitterly shaking her head and went to go. She knew he was trouble! Why'd she let herself fall for his act...and for him? She felt her lip trembling as she left.

He grabbed her hand, "Emma just wait!" he gripped tightly

"Just let me go!"

He was bent a bit down from holding her from leaving and looked up desperately at her, "I thought we were done alright? We hadn't talked for a week-"

"A week!" Emma repeated, laughing madly at him, "and then onto the next one already then huh?" Emma snapped and shook her head at him, softening as she weakened, letting the tears work their way to her eyes and noticing how easily this guy was hurting her cause she had fallen for him, but she then glared and turned to walk off.

Jay grabbed her and turned her into his arms, leaning down and grabbed the back of her head, kissing her hard and deep.

Before Emma lost herself and kissed him back, she shoved him off as hard as she could and when his hands let go of her, she felt empty, and covered her mouth from crying as she stormed off without looking back.

Jay panted, his mouth hanging open and watched her go hopelessly, and gazed back at where he was..not understanding how this just happened. He sadly looked back the way Emma went before madly going back to his car and not even saying goodbye to his friends.


	9. Don't Tell Me It's Over

"another girl?" Manny was shocked, and blinked, trying to wrap this together

Emma hugged her pillow that she laid on in her bed and nodded, Manny shared the bed with her and saddened, putting her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Don't let his stupid choices throw you off your game." she pleaded, wanting Emma to be healthy again.

Emma sniffed and shook her head. As much as it hurt, she hadn't fully opened up to Jay, so least she didn't feel completely stupid but she **had** fell for him..so that was heart break enough or she didn't think she could go on

"I won't." Emma promised.

Manny sighed though, looking up at the ceiling, "I swear he thought there was something about you Emma."

"Stupidity? Innocence that he could crush." EMma bittered.

Manny passed her a small smile, "I saw you two kiss." she admitted, "That kiss seemed like it was more to both of you."

Emma went red, but then cried a bit harder, throwing her covers over herself.

The next night, Manny and Paige got Emma breakfast, thinking they'd suprize her with breakfast in bed but she was up and already had half eaten toast on a plate.

Paige raised an eyebrow to Manny.

They heard the sink on and it stopped as Manny called out, "Emma?"

Emma came out, hair down and curly, she looked awfully good today, wearing a jean skirt and red fitted top.

Manny wasn't fooled though, Emma passed a fake big smile but last night, she was a wreck. She couldn't just be 'over' it.

"Hey." Emma greeted them and sat on their room couch, "I was thinking since the dance was tonight, we should go get out nails done or something."

Manny was going to ask her what's up, but Paige couldn't resist a manicure and squeeled, nodding and jumping up and down as she clapped.

Meanwhile, Alex worked on a car with the boys

Sean was having a beer as he teased Alex, "Don't you have some dance to go to tonight?"

Alex snorted, whipping her greasy hands on her white tank top, "Very funny."

Jay grumpily glanced at them, and back down at the engine, trying to focus on work. Emma was probably getting all dolled up for her _'date'_.

Spinner cringed, "And you didn't ask one of us to escort you?"

"In your dreams." taunted Alex.

he smirked, "Nah...I'd rather go with Emma, she's somethin."

Jay didn't know what set him off, the jealousy or the fact Spinner used the word only Jay used on Emma when he first met her. She was HIS something.

"You called her _boring_ before?" Jay snapped, walking around the car to stand nose to nose with Spinner. He didn't even know Emma!

"Yeah but now she's out of that uniform, have you also seen those legs of hers? What I'd do to- "

"HEY!" Sean barked, pulling Jay away from Spinner when he shoved him back hard into the truck with a thud.

"She's more than just what's on the outside you prick." Jay snapped at his own friend for talking about Emma that way

Alex raised her eyebrows, shocked but impressed, "Since when does the inside count for you?" she asked Jay.

Jay looked away feeling guilty, and his thing for Emma was clearly exposed. Even Sean looked shocked out of his mind.

"Oh wow." Sean blinked, putting it together. I mean they knew he had the hots for her, but it looked more serious.

"Jay likes Emma." smirked Spinner, getting it and raised his hands in surrender when Jay glared at him once more.

"You do, don't you?" Alex asked with a grin.

"Whatever." Jay shook his head madly, throwing the tool in his hand on the ground and went to storm off.

Like it mattered, he lost his chance.

"you **really **like her." Sean said in shock, stopping him, "When do you step down from getting the girl you want?"

"Since I never knew how to react to that girl not wanting **me**." Jay confessed, clenching his jaw and rubbed his chin before scratching the back of his neck. He didn't really know how to handle this.

"Doubt that." snorted Alex and they turned to her a she shrugged, "I'm gay and even know all the girls love you."

"Not her." Jay snapped, "She's on some.." he pointed the direction of the dorm, "**Date**." he sneered the word.

"What? That dumb dance? Those dates are set up weather we like it or not." Alex explained.

Jay stared, and slowly looked down at the ground. It wasn't a real date. She didn't ..she wasn't with another- FUCK.

"FUCK!" Jay cursed out loud and they all stared at him punch the front of the car they worked on.

"Woah woah, we're here to fix an engine, not a headlight." taunts Spinner.

Alex eyed Jay and rolled her eyes, "You thought she was giving her cute little giggles and bashing her eyelashes to someone else, didn't cha?"

Jay looked away guilty.

"You guys. You're idiots." Alex informed.

They nodded, it was true.

Jay panicked, pacing back and forth and tilted his head at Alex, "Can you bring a date if you pretend you already had a boyfriend?"

Alex opened her mouth, then shut it and gave him a warning glare. Why? What was he up to?


	10. Shouting on rooftops

After nails were done, the girls got ready in the room as Alex walked back in, "Getting ready for the dance?" she taunted them, going behind Paige who curled her hair and wrapped her arms around her.

Paige smirked at Alex in her vanity mirror reflection and looked to Manny who nodded at Emma.

Emma just sat on her bed, sad again, and brushing her hair. She noticed them looking at her and blinked out of it, "Ya! Excited." she bared a smile.

"Alright Miss _I can hide my feelings but not really_." teased Alex, letting Paige go.

Manny stood up as Alex went over to her and Emma gulped wondering what's up.

"The roof?" Alex asked, but more Paige and Manny as she stared down at Emma.

Manny smiled widely like that was the greatest idea, "The roof!" she squeeled and clapped and Paige and Alex grabbed Emma's hand.

Emma's eyes widened, THE ROOF!? What?! Were they going to kill her?

Alex whacked the door open as they got up to the roof, and it was just starting to get dark out, you know when the sun hid mostly behind a cloud but stiIl left a nice, dim blue, semi grey sky out.

Paige and Alex finally let Emma go, who held her dress down from blowing too much in the wind but did find it...beautiful up here. She wore a white dress that was short at the front but longer in the back, a brown thin belt around her waist and it was a tank dress, that she ended with a diamond necklace...she did want to wear the one Jay gave her ..but-

"Just scream." Alex said, noticing Emma go off in sad land again.

Emma blinked, and gave her a wierd look, "Do what?" she asked. Why would she scream?

"Let it out." Paige ordered.

"Like this." Manny declared and put her hands on the end of the roofs wall, leaning over a bit as she screamed into the air, "**AHHHHHH!"**

Paige and Alex joined in together, "_**AHHHHHHHHH!"**_

They giggled madly, and heard their echoes off in the distance for a mid two seconds and Emma's hand got pulled forward with Manny, "do it." Manny insisted.

Emma was smiling softly, but looking at them like they were crazy, and they were...and Emma now was beginning to get why she disliked them at the start ..she wanted to be just like them.

Emma shook her head, "I don't think.." she'd never been a loud person, never yelled back at anyone or at anyone that hurt her.

"You can do it." Manny assured, giving her a crazy look, "Em stop running away from things that make you feel good, embrace it."

Emma sucked in slowly a deep breath, looking around at the sky and tree's and finally shut her eyes tight screaming as loud as she could, "_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!"

Flashes of her moms death, her anorexia, her dad abandoning her, and Jay breaking her heart all flashed through her mind

She caught her breath and raised her eyebrows, hearing her echo in the distance and it felt a whole weight got lifted off her shoulders and for once her head was blank. . maybe because all day it usually felt like someone was screaming in her head anyways.

The girls blinked, sharing looks and Alex started the clap they joined in on, laughing and they put their arms over another, screaming all together and giggling up on the roof with Emma who laughed and laughed some more.

"Dance?" Paige asked, finally getting down to buisness as they all smiled at one another and nodded.

"Dance."

_**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue  
And weighed down with words too overdramatic  
Tonight it's "it cant get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."**_

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by  
(Dance, dance- fall out boy)

"Wow! It looks awesome!" Paige, Manny and Emma went into the school dance, lights flickering, glass tables around the walls with candles on it and balloons all over the cieling.

"And good music for once.." joked Manny.

Paige laughed, pointing to Manny, "There's Lucas, Manny." she pointed to a group of boys at the punch table, gossiping with girls. The boy wore their uniform jackets, they were green with their school symbol on the right side.

Manny groaned, turning red and shut her eyes, "let's just dance with another and ditch our dates. I HAD to wind up with him again this year?" she pouted.

Emma tilted her head oddly, "Someones staring at us." she informed, nodding to the photography side of the dance if you wanted pictures.

It was a tall boy, with blonde clean cut hair and jeans on with a nice shirt.

"Emma, that's Peter." giggled Paige, nudging her, "your date."

"Mrs. H probably showed him a picture of you or something." Manny guessed, wondering why he was staring, "you're sucked in. See ya lata." she said.

Emma groaned but went over and he nervously looked away when she did, digging his hands into his pockets

"Hi." Emma greeted, crossing her arms and swaying her body abit. How did these things work?

Peter smirked alittle, looking her over, "Didn't mean to stare." he informed, probably creeped her out.

"No, it's.." EMma bared a smile, "you were probably wondering why I hadn't come look for you. Assigned dates and all."

Peter's eyes widened

Emma tilted her head, smiling a bit more, "You didn't know I was your date?"

He went red, scratching his neck, "I-I knew." he stuttered and she softly laughed. It was cute, to be stared at by the guy who didn't even know she was going to be his date. Boy did he get lucky.

Emma sighed, looking around..she should of ditched tonight but Manny forced her to come, "Wanna dance?" she asked.

He nodded and put his hand out. Emma looked at it for a moment, a flash of another guys face in her head, but took his hand and went to the dance floor.

"Manny Santos." Lucas purred, stepping toward her and Paige who patted Manny's shoulder and left.

Manny cringed and gave him a dull look, "Look bud." she warned, pointing her finger at him madly, "No flirting, no touching, unless dancing, and defiantly no-"

"Janitors closet?" he asked with a smirk and she gasped sharply.

How dare he!?

Meanwhile by the entrance, Alex slipped into the dance and no other than Jay Hogart slipped inside with her. The girls at the door didn't even question if Jay was REALLY Alex's boyfriend..he was too good looking NOT to let in.

"I don't know how they bought that." snickered ALex, "We aren't even dressed for the occasion." she looked down at their normal clothes.

Jay was scanning the dance as he muttered back, "Yeah well, seems legit. I'm a badass, you're a.." he gazed back at her, smirking tauntingly, "A wanna be bad ass."

Alex smacked his arm and then her mouth fell, seeing Spinner and Sean come out of the boys washroom wearing the boys schools jacket and they looked- "Adoooorable." sang Alex playfully, fixing Sean's collar who yanked her hand off.

"I'm here to watch Manny, alright?" snapped Sean.

"He means track down Lucas again." smirked Spinner and got lost looking at some school girls, "see yeah." he told the gang and followed the girls who giggled.

Sean snickered and nodded to Jay and Alex, "I'm out too." he went to find Manny.

Alex crossed her arms to Jay, "Well Romeo.. go get your girl." she saw him not moving and waved a hand in his face.

He was distracted.

Some blondie boy had his arms wrapped around Emma's slim waist, and her hands on his shoulders, smiling and dancing slowly with another.

He looked down painfully, and cringed madly, "Screw this." he angered, trying to storm out and Alex saw what he did and ran, grabbing his arm but he didn't stop so she ran infront.

"She's JUST dancing, control the jealousy." she taunted him

He huffed looking away from her, feeling like his heart was doing flip flops in his chest and it hurt.

"You're the one macking on those girls." Alex taunts.

"I didn't-" Jay shut up, guess it did look bad. He owed it Emma..and it wasn't like he'd really give up anyways he just didn't want to stand here and see her in another guys' arms. "Fine." he growled, and turned, walking Emma's way


	11. My Guy, My girl

"I'm having lots of fun tonight, these things are usually stupid." Peter informed Emma.

Emma played with her hands together behind his head as her arms were around his neck and nodded awkwardly.

Didn't feel wrong, and though not with Jay or at any means his _girlfriend _she still felt like she was betraying him by dancing with Peter.

"come on" Peter than smirked, letting her go and took her hand off him, going to bring her somewhere

Emma gave a confused look, did the pig think she was going to go find an area to go make out with him?

Peter got pushed back slightly and Emma backed up when Peter let her go and the body who shoved him back stepped in front of her, blocking her.

"Get lost." sneered Jay at Peter.

Peter looked at him and tried to tilt his head to look at Emma, but Jay stepped closer threatening like towards him

Peter jumped a bit and glared, "fine, I get it. Slut's yours." he muttered, rolling his eyes. There goes his chance. He turned to cringe when Jay grabbed the back of his neck.

"Jay!" Emma exclaimed, walking around and now knowing it was him, "he's not worth it." she huffed and Jay let him go easily but still glared.

"No, he isn't." snapped Jay and Peter swallowed hard. Jay was NOT threatened by this guy, could pummel him if he wanted to and Peter knew it.

And Peter walked off, quickly.

Jay turned to Emma who rolled her eyes but muttered, "Thanks." then walked off.

He squished through the crowd and yelled at her, "I thought you were dating him!" he insisted, grabbing her hand.

Some school girls turned and fan girled over Jay, whispering and giggling, knowing he was the town bad boy and not a school boy.

"Dating who?!" Emma snapped, not believing that's why he thought they were 'done'.. she then glanced where Peter left, "Him!?" she exclaimed.

"Alex said something about a dumb dance and you guys havin dates." he rolled his eyes at himself, "I thought that's why you weren't talking to me, you already had a **guy**."

Emma smiled a little, seeing how nervous Jay was and tilted her head, "_you _wanna be..'my guy'" Emma taunted him more, mocking his term of a 'boyfriend' and he scowled at her but still sheepishly nodded, taking off his hat and nervously running his fingers through it

"Yeah, I do." he confirmed.

They turned, hearing girls squeeling and giggling and gawking the scene.

Emma laughed a little, blushing and turned back to him as he smirked and laughed a little himself, pulling her hand to pull her closer to him til face to face.

"I _like _you. I fucking like you **alot**." he confessed, staring down into her eyes.

She looked down, blushing like mad and never had a guy look at her this way, like she was such a prize.. if anything, they looked at her like meet, Jay made her feel perfect, and her heart pounding and she nodded back up at him, "I like you too."

He raised his eyebrow, sort of shocked.

She laughed and added, "Also **alot.**" she teased.

He smirked half way and put his hands on her hips and leaned down softly kissing her, and she cupped his face leaning her toes up to kiss him back. It turned heavy and he clung her to him, opening the kiss more until a mad teacher looked over and gasped.

"Inappropriate!" she yelled, storming over.

Emma pulled away first, mouth falling and watched a mad teacher coming their way as Jay squeezed her tight in his arms.

"This is where I leave." he joked, kissing her forehead and let go.

Emma pouted but jumped out of the teachers way from going after him, "Do you even go here!?" the teacher yelled.

Jay got Spinner and they laughed, running and jumping out a window as girls laughed or gawked or even screamed since seeing townie boys in their perfect little school.

Manny's mouth dropped looking to Emma as she stood beside Lucas who suddenly got punched and Sean replaced where he stood.

Manny looked back and saw Lucas groaning on the floor and Sean there, wearing a green uniform jacket.

"Again!?" she exclaimed at him but smiled widely, blushing like mad. Sean was such the jealous type and it looked hot on him.

He smirked, leaning down and kissed her, "Gotta go catch up with the guys. Just wanted to break his nose since I couldn't last time." he winked and kissed her once more deeply and she moaned into it, pressing her hips into his and he groaned, knowing she was turned on by this and giggled at his playful glare before he took off too.

"It was so hot." Manny giggled, sitting in bed and talking to Emma who sat on hers, playing with her pillow

Emma laughed softly, shaking her head. It was a WILD night. It was almost bedtime and they were gossiping before bed, Paige and Alex went to the rooftop to be 'alone'.

"I don't know, jealousy's def cute now and then but I'd like my _boyfriend_ to know when he can trust me." Emma insists.

Manny looked up, hearts still in her eyes, "I think it's real love with Sean" she smiled happily to Emma, "I think I found 'the one'"

Emma smiled, remembering when they had that conversation... Emma sorta thought Jay was it for her too.

"So do I." Emma whispered.

The next weekend, Jay snuck into the dorms so just he and Emma could hangout, and he opened the room door to the pizza guy.

"Isn't this a girls dorm?" The pizza guy asked.

Jay smirked, just shoving the money into the guys chest and shut the door. Emma giggled madly sitting on the bed, watching the TV MRs.H never took bad. Thank god!

"You think that's funny?" Jay teased her, raising an eyebrow and sat across from her, the pizza box in the middle of them as he opened it.

He glanced at her while grabbing a piece, seeing her look down at it and her face cringe up a little. He knew she was trying to hide it and he swallowed hard.

Did.. was her road back to health not working?

Emma looked up and caught his concerned look at her and she shook her head quickly, it wasn't that.

"I don't eat meat Jay" she insisted with a small laugh, knowing what he was thinking. She was starvin! And wanted to eat. She was fine! ..ofcourse she was, she was with him.

"Oh." Jay said, remembering that she was vegan and there was meat on the pizza.

Now she wouldn't eat, when she wanted to.

Jay then cursed loudly, "OH! FUCK!" he screwed that up completely, shit he was an idiot

"It's okay, I'll pick it off." giggled Emma, but moved he cared. .

He huffed, closing the pizza box in a huff at himself, "No, I'll order again-"

"Jay it's fine" Emma insisted, opening the box and picked up the meat slowly.

Jay eyed her doing it and smirked, then it grew to a small smile, glad she had an appetite. But suddenly he was more hungry for something else.

"Jay!" Emma exclaimed, giggling at she bit into her pizza as he threw the pizza box to the ground and moved over her, kissing up the side of her neck.

He smirked against her neck, knowing she didn't know what to do with the pizza in her hand until she gasped and yelped.

"Ew!" she laughed, dropping the pizza on her other pillow, cheese and sause everywhere.

She gave in though, kissing him back and making out pretty hot and heavy on the bed.


End file.
